


Just Like the Boss

by ThePunkAssDeer



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: A mention of Starscream/Soundwave, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkAssDeer/pseuds/ThePunkAssDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble finds Soundwave's sex tape and then shags Frenzy yadda yadda pointless smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Boss

"Hey, you awake? You're not gonna believe what I found!"

Frenzy heard the familiar sound of frantic footsteps drawing closer as he awoke from his nap, none too pleased at the interruption from his twin brother, Rumble.

"Whaddaya want? I'm a little busy if ya haven't noticed!" He barked, yawning in between sentences.

"I found the boss's-erk!" Rumble spat out before tripping over his own feet and dropping the object in his hands. The object slid across the room and skidded to a halt right before Frenzy's feet. He reached down and snatched up the object, realizing upon further examination that the object was a VHS tape.

"You woke me up to show me some lame movie?" Frenzy snapped, lazily turning over the tape to read the label.

"I-it ain't a movie! It's a video of Soundwave and...and S-Starscream!" Rumble stuttered. "He's uh...doing somethin strange in it."

Frenzy looked nervously from the tape to his brother. "Er...J-Just play the tape! TV's over there." He muttered.

Rumble popped the tape into the TV set, and sat down next to Frenzy. 

Neither of them were prepared for what they saw.

The images on the tape revealed Starscream and Soundwave interfacing, Soundwave bent over a desk, Starscream repeatedly driving into him over and over.

Rumble felt a warm heat in his interface panel, simultaneously sickened and aroused. How long had Soundwave been doing this? His strong and stoic boss, reduced to a whimpering mess under the touch of the much hated second-in-command. 

Rumble was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by a small "click." 

Frenzy had turned off the TV, taking the VHS out of the player, trembling slightly. He flung the tape against the wall with a loud "crash", shards of plastic and glass scattering on the floor. Rumble watched silently as Frenzy sat back down, breathing heavily. 

"....."

Rumble felt a buzzing in his chest, not able to make eye contact. "S-So um...do ya think that feels good?" He whispered. Frenzy ignored him, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Hey! Er..." Rumble shouted, ashamed of what he was about to say. "P-please, do me like they did it! I know you wanna do it as much as I do..."

Frenzy froze in his tracks and turned around to face his brother. "Hmph. Alright, but you owe me." 

Rumble jumped to his feet and nearly knocked Frenzy over as he threw his arms around his shoulders. "Yeah I hear ya!" He beamed, pressing his lips against Frenzy's.

The kiss startled Frenzy, but he allowed it to deepen as he brushed his hand against Rumble's side. He then clumsily pushed Rumble onto a nearby table, settling himself over his brother as he opened the interface panel of his valve, then opening the one that covered his own spike. He brushed his glossa over Rumble's mouth as he circled the opening of his wet valve, dipping a single finger inside.

Rumble's breath hitched as he lifted his hips for more. "Come on, don't tease me like that." He gasped as he pressed himself against Frenzy's hand. Frenzy inserted another finger as he stretched Rumble's valve, His fingers curling inside him, and rubbing against the soft walls. As suddenly as he pulled them out, he pushed them back in, smirking ever so slightly. 

Rumble moaned softly and arched his back, nearing overload when all at once, Frenzy pulled his fingers out. 

"N-No, please! I'm so close, give me a little more!" Rumble whined as he spread his legs open, desperately hoping that Frenzy had not changed his mind. "Come on, put it in!"

Frenzy muttered to himself a bit, stroking his spike. "Ngh, I can't believe ya talked me into this..." He sighed. "But I'm having fun, so I'll give it to ya just this once." 

He smoothed his hand over Rumble's thigh before gently pressing the tip of his spike against his valve. Rumble's respirations deepened as he felt his brother's spike fill him. Frenzy rocked his hips back and forth, pressing deep into the slick valve. He grinned smugly as he grabbed Rumble's hips and slammed his spike into him.

Rumble moaned loudly, rolling up into each thrust. "H-harder!" He panted as he gripped the edge of the table, scratching the metal as he tilted his head back.   
Frenzy whimpered as he overloaded in his brother's pulsing valve, collapsing on top of him, fluid dripping between them. Frenzy leaned over and kissed Rumble, heavily panting in between kisses. Rumble giggled softly and rested his hands on his chest.

"Can we do that again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look a fic from 2014


End file.
